Little White Feather
by OtakuSailorV
Summary: AU - Magic abounds in the kingdom that Chibiusa's parents rule, but not even the pink haired princess knew that a Pegasus could take a human form. ChibiusaHelios, Two-Shot .::COMPLETE::.
1. Default Chapter

_Little White Feather_

By: OtakuSailorV

"_If you want to _

_I can save you _

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares" – **'I Can Save You**_,**_'_** Michelle Branch

* * *

It was a sunny day, a regular day, like any other of it's kind. There was nothing special about it; it was summer after all. There were a million other days just like this one. Just as hot and humid, just as sticky as the one before it, and the one before that. . . 

To others it might have been a wonderful, beautiful, extravagant new day, one filled with meaning and a hopeful note of clarity. It might not have been just 'one more summer day,' but 'a meaningful day' that was to be remembered fondly in the future. But to young Chibiusa, it was no different from the rest of the summer days that had followed her around her whole life.

She still had sugary pink hair and red eyes; she still wore her hair in those strange odango's that were pointed instead of rounded like her mother's. The only thing that was changing every year was her age, at least, that was all she ever noticed.

Thoughtfully, she strolled down the street, now a young woman of eighteen years; her long, pink pigtails bouncing at her sides with each step she took. It was odd; the coloring of her hair and eyes, not many people in her country had that color hair or those colored eyes, or anything relatively close for that matter. Not naturally at least.

Some believed that she dyed it that color, and for her eyes, she knew not what they truly thought. Whenever she inquired as to what people thought her natural eye color was, if it wasn't red, they simply shrugged and found some way to wheedle out of the question. It frustrated her that they didn't believe that it was her true color, but there was no helping it.

The more superstitious types that had known her since she was a child and knew that those were her true colors, they believed she was possessed by some demon. But her sweet, caring manner totally threw that idea out the window. Still there were some that believed that and avoided her or watched her uneasily when she came around.

But really, it was a trait common to those of the Royal Household and those protected them. Strange colored eyes and hair, sometimes even unnatural height and powers were commonplace on castle grounds. The peasants on the outside were the ones that believed superstitiously that it was not natural.

It might have been true that the Guardians and the Royal Family were made of something different than the normal people outside the gates, but they were still quite the same in other ways.

As she went along, a little tune popped into her head and she hummed it under her breath so that no body else would hear her.

The Traders on either side of the paved walkway were waving fine golden necklaces, shiny red apples and nice pastries for her to see while shouting loudly to gain her attention. She ignored them, used to this by now. If she needed or wanted anything, she knew how to haggle too.

It was just her luck that she had been recognized. She had hoped that by not wearing her Royal crest and hiding her Royal marking on her forehead by combing her bangs over it that she would not be found out. She had totally over-looked the fact that she would be noticed anyway with her hair, and being the only one in her family with that color hair, it was easy to put a name on her right away as well. Now she sighed, ignoring those shouting her name and waving various objects at her excitedly.

She glanced ahead and to either side, hoping to find a new vendor. They usually came more often during the summer to the active capitol, though they were always coming. She had not been out in quite some time and hoped to find something exotic, something interesting and new.

Chibiusa's head shot up swiftly, pulled away from her musings as a loud ruckus was raised not far away from her. Down one of the narrow alley ways she could see a group of nicely dressed men and women gathered, their forms moving into positions to see better. Intrigued, Chibiusa sprang around the crowd easily and disappeared down the alley before anyone had noticed she had darted out in front of them.

The alley was dark and dank, the walls on either side were wet and slippery, moss coated places and the entire place reeked of garbage. Chibiusa held her nose, feeling her stomach churn at the disgusting smell.

As she came out, she found herself almost thrown back into the thin opening of the alley by the number of people gathering to view whatever the vendor had. There were shouts and cries of joy, the women and young children looking on had a glimmer in their eyes, and the men were watching with an appraising look.

Curious, Chibiusa pushed her way through the crowd roughly, not caring for the people that were trying to shove her out of the way.

As she was pushing through, a clear, ringing neigh rang in her ears. The people applauded loudly and cheered. Chibiusa blinked as she looked up and spied a shower of little sparkles – almost like fireworks – streaming through the air. Her face lit up in a magic smile and she let out a delighted sigh before pushing through the last of the people standing in her way.

Breaking out, she found herself in the middle of a circle of people that surrounded the vendor and his animal. In one hand the grizzly vendor held a prod that spat a thin line of blue light every once in a while; it fizzed nastily. It reminded her of an attack she had seen Makoto - Protector of the woodland Realm and of the Royal Family – use. In the other hard, callused hands of the vendor were the reins that connected him to his beautiful prize, a white stallion with wings. In a word, a Pegasus. Creatures of legend even in her country. They were hard to capture and even harder to tame, by the look of this one, he had been broken harshly. But Chibiusa overlooked that for the time being, awed by his beauty and regal air.

The creature stood on four thin legs, each of which sported a golden hoof that glimmered richly in the summer sun. His main and tail were blue, while his hide was a rich, pure white; and on his head a single golden horn, below which was a red jewel encrusted in a fine diamond. He had beautiful golden eyes that seemed to capture her the moment she looked at him.

Chibiusa's breath hitched in her throat as he caught her eyes, almost looking at her in a pleading, sad way. After a moment he turned his head and seemed to let out a sigh, pawing at the ground with one of his golden hooves.

At that moment, the vendor had stopped talking to the crowd and jabbed the Pegasus in the side with the blue-tipped wand. Pegasus jumped, flinching away, but within the second the tip ignited the thin blue lights again and he reared, kicking and screaming. The little lights from before suddenly flashed out again, from his horn, his wings, the jewel on his forehead. He pawed furiously at the air and the sparks flared angrily out from thin air, magic.

And suddenly, he was no longer so beautiful.

Blinking, she finally noticed what she had not before. His hide, so pure and white, was covered with dirt and smears of mud. His hooves were dirty and his main was knotted and mangy looking. His beautiful white wings had not been preened in what might have been years, and feathers stuck out oddly in places. His horn and jewel were tarnished, in all he was just a mess. His former glory as a Pegasus was gone; he no longer shone with a light that banished the darkness. He looked quite helpless and meek standing there as he was now, having calmed from the spurt of electricity in his side, the rope around his neck.

Chibiusa steeled herself defiantly as the vendor gave the winged stallion a nudge in the ribs, making him skitter to one side. The people laughed and the vendor started to talk about a price for his 'fine horse' here.

A bell rang, clearing her mind.

To her wonder though, just as he was talking, she thought she saw the stallion disappear, replaced by a young man in strange garbs. He was just as roughed up as the stallion had been, but he was human. He turned those pleading eyes on her again and she felt as if her heart might break. The bell sounded again in her ears and she blinked.

The boy was yet again a stallion again, watching her soberly.

Chibiusa drew in a sharp breath, looking at him in wonder for a moment before realizing what was happening. This man was selling a Pegasus, not only that, but a white stallion Pegasus. And if her eyes had not been deceived, this stallion was a human like her. . .Or well, as human as they might possibly be.

"Hold it right there!" She called loudly, disrupting the people bidding for the winged horse.

The vendor and those gathered looked on at her with appalled, startled eyes as she stomped out into the opening and glared up at the vendor who was at least a good head taller than her. "What do you want little girl?" He demanded grumpily. His breath stank of alcohol and he had a musty stench about him as well.

"I think I'm going to have to confiscate your wares, sir!" She growled at him angrily. "You don't seem to have abided by the Law under the handling of Mystical Creatures."

The man's giant gut jerked with him when he turned to look at his customers with a smug smirk, showing all of his nasty yellow teeth. He bent back down, pressing his hand on his hips, though it was hard to with his wide girth. He breathed a nasty, hot breath in her face, which made her blink in disgust before speaking. "Listen here little girl," He started, trying to sound as sarcastic and condescending as possible.

He glanced around to see if he had the approval of his peers and continued on with more fervor when he saw that he had it. "Who are you to confiscate anything? I don't see your identification."

And with this he raised back up and let out a loud guffaw of laughter that infected the whole crowd.

The whole time that the man had been in her face, Chibiusa couldn't help thinking that the vendor strangely resembled a rhinoceros. The way he had bent to come to eye level with her, the way he had moved his meaty head, the way he had snorted that foul air at her before 'charging,' even the way he smelled. Yes, she was certain he was a rhinoceros, a big, fat smelly one at that.

Now, glancing around at the hysterical crowd, she let out a small sigh, hanging her head. Obviously, no one here had identified her yet as Her Royal Highness Princess Chibiusa of the Crystal Court. Reaching into a concealed pocket, she produced a little wallet. At the sight of it, the entire congregation seemed to pull in its breath suddenly. Ah, there it was, _now_ they knew.

Wide eyes turned on her, breaths were held, not a sound was heard, the place had gone dead silent. The vendor was the only one that did not look on the pink haired girl nervously now. He seemed sure that she held no identification that he should be frightened of.

The Pegasus shifted his eyes wide as well, though with some form of anticipation, his muscles tensing.

It seemed to take millennia for Chibiusa to finally find the badge within the little leather wallet. She took her time about it, and when she finally found it she smiled triumphantly and flashed it at the vendor with a content smile.

"I, Chibiusa, Princess of the Silver Millenium, hereby confiscate your wares under clause 46 of the Mystical Animal Awareness Acts." She seemed to shine in that moment, making sure to strike the right pose so that she appeared self-confident.

The vendor halted at her words, his mind barely processing the little golden brooch that had been suddenly flashed before his eyes while she had spoken. The others had already started to flee their eyes wide with terror. Where there was a Royal family member, there were guards. And half of them were wanted criminals. Plus it was a known fact – or rather, a rumor – that Her Royal Highness the Queen and all her lineage and Guardians worked magic of some sort. They couldn't stand up to magic!

The Pegasus' wings flapped loudly in the air as he reared his head, his golden horn flashing in the sun light.

Stumbling, the vendor turned on his heel and fled, dropping the reins with a cry of shock and disbelief.

Chibiusa grinned at her show as she pocketed her brooch, looking around to make sure no one else had seen her. She wasn't supposed to be out and her mother and father would be very angry if they found out she had gone out without assistance. Though she was sure wind of this would get to her parents before she even got back to her room, no matter how many people she quieted. She sighed, they always had a way of knowing where she was, she was starting to believe she had a tracking device of some kind on her.

Sighing contently, Chibiusa brushed her hands together before picking up the rope that the vendor had dropped and walking over to the Pegasus.

It shied away from her hand and Chibiusa stood still when it moved away. She frowned sadly at it but nodded her head knowingly. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and pulled on the rope a little to try and ease him toward her in a less straightforward manner.

He came forward easily and gently she tried to untie the rope. It was secured tightly though, so it took some effort. While she tried to untie him, she talked softly and reassuringly to the Pegasus that she had wrapped her arms around. "Y'know, now that that guy is gone, you can get out of here and go back to where you belong." She whispered in a soft, hopeful tone.

Pegasus listened, his snow-white ears twisting in her direction earnestly, as if he lived on her every word. Her cheek pressed tenderly against his sleek neck, her breath warming a spot as she worked to get the hard knot undone. "This is taking forever, that guy must have really been determined to keep you." She joked sarcastically.

Finally, her fingers worked it loose, and she felt it break away.

She sat back on her knees, smiling proudly at her work. "There, you're free now."

A bell jingled lightly as she spoke.

The words died on her lips as she opened her eyes and realized that the Pegasus was no longer a winged horse, but had taken the form of that boy again.

He smiled shyly at her, thankfully, his bright eyes glistening with adoration. He had extended his arms, and they nearly encircled her now. He seemed to glow in that moment and her breath hitched at the sight of him, so beautiful. . .

"Small Lady." He said, his lips parting and coming back together in that smile that captured her.

Chibiusa swallowed, unsure of how to react to this. She had heard that some mystical creatures could take on a human form, but she had not suspected them to be so unearthly beautiful.

"Thank you Small Lady." He said in that same smooth tone that would have made any girl melt immediately.

Chibiusa was still staring at him in shock. "What's your name?" She finally asked in wonder.

He copied her serene smile, tilting his head in just the right way. "I am called Helios."

* * *

Hello there, V-chan here.

This is a two-short ChibiusaHelios AUstory I've been meaning to post for some time. But it's been a while since I've seen either of them in the anime/read the manga, so I wasn't sure about my characterization. If anyone would like to correct me, please go right on ahead and I'll be sure to fix it up.

As a bit of explanation, the 'bell' sound that is frequently referred to in this story was supposed to be related to how Sailor Chibi Moon would call up Pegasus in the anime and manga. Plus I just thought that would be a cute add-in, but I'm weird that way.

Let's see,I think that's all there is I wanted to explain for Part One, but if there is anything you are curious about, feel free to ask and I'll be sure to explain in the next installment. Heh. Well, thanks for reading thus far, I appreciate your attention and would appreciate it more if there was a review placed as well. **wink**

Thank you again and I'll see you all in Part Two! Ja'ne.

Review Please.


	2. Part Two

_Little White Feather_

By: OtakuSailorV

Part Two

And then they were away, soaring high above the tiers of the houses, leaving the world far behind.

Chibiusa had gasped as he had scooped her up suddenly and translucent wings had suddenly appeared. A swift little flick of them and they were far above the buildings, the little black alley disappearing below.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at Helios in a mixture of astonishment and giddy happiness. She had never seen the town from this angle before and the feeling of the sun on her face as they gently cut through the air made her want to cry out with joy.

Her hair flew around her wildly in the sharp winds that hurried them forward, and for a brief time, she was lost in the moment, not entirely paying attention to how she had come to be in this wondrous new place. A smile crossed her features, seemingly lighting up everything around her as well.

Helios gave her another of his calm, enigmatic smiles, his gold horn flashing as it caught the sun again. It seemed to glow, as did the translucent wings that spread from between his shoulder blades. His silver hair seemed untouched and there was an ethereal look about him. Chibiusa was almost afraid to blink, thinking he might disappear, or that she might wake up and discover this was all nothing but a dream.

Daringly, she did blink.

He was still there, smiling at her cryptically. She smiled back, filled with joy, though she was a tad frightened by this.

Looking down, she spied her home – the castle. She pointed to it, a cry of joy escaping her the moment her lips parted. She didn't mind it though, and went on to tell Helios where she lived. "There! My home! It's the castle!" She exclaimed, looking over her shoulder at him.

The main castle where Chibiusa, her family, and the Guardians lived looked to be made of some fine, holy crystal. The more one gazed into it's prism depths,

There were other parts of the castle, though, that were regular houses for the servants and such that cleaned and cared for small things that the King and Queen couldn't handle every day in a castle of that magnitude. But even these were splendid and far outshone even the wealthiest of housing outside of the castle walls. It was a fact that the servants in the castle lived better than the nobles were in their own private mansions.

She had not noticed before, but they were very close, the only thing holding her up was his arms, and she now noticed that he was rather thin. He couldn't possibly hold her weight very long, even if he claimed that she was the lightest load he had ever carried.

He glided down toward the castle, low enough for her to peer through the windows of some of the taller parts. Turning at just the right angle, he managed to catch an updraft, and the pair was suddenly zooming in circles around the spires, an escapade that left Chibiusa dizzy.

The little trip came to a stop as Helios finally came toward a landing area. It was spacious enough for him, but still not enough that they were out in plain view of everyone. Chibiusa recognized it as a little alley between the stables and the small building where the caretakers of the stables lived.

The sun-warmed light-brown stones that cobbled the way looked inviting and quite pleasant. She was glad that the trip would not end in one of the darker and dingier parts of the castle. Though it was hard to believe that Silver Millenium's castle could ever possibly be dirty in a spot.

He back-winged lightly as he came toward the ground, and they floated softly down, almost as if they weighed nothing more than a feather. Their feet touched lightly on the stones, Helios coming down first and holding Chibiusa gently as she continued downward. When she touched down, she giggled, for it felt as if all her weight had suddenly come back to her, and it was a rather odd sensation.

Her red eyes glimmered with joy in the bright summer sun and she looked on at the transformed Pegasus with glee. "That was amazing!" She exclaimed.

He smiled at her, bending down so that they were eye to eye again. They looked to be the same age, but she was at least a good six inches shorter. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Small Lady. I cannot express my profound gratitude to you." He replied.

Chibiusa smiled at him, embarrassed slightly at the praise. "It was nothing. I couldn't leave you like that. You're wings are very beautiful." She complimented, trying to change the subject.

Leaning down, he picked a feather from her hair and held it in front of her face, again that cryptic look on his face. "There are some things in this world that are far more beautiful than a Pegasus' wings." He informed her.

Letting the feather go, she watched as it suddenly just disappeared. It had wafted up possibly two inches before disappearing altogether. She blinked and looked at him, that same gleam of innocence in her eyes.

"Follow me."

* * *

Chibiusa had pulled on his thin, pale hand, tugging him after her as she headed for the kitchens. The head cook there had been a pal of her since she was very tiny and had accidentally stumbled into the kitchen as a babe. 

The rotund woman smiled widely at the sight of her favorite pink-haired princess and ordered for a pair of sweets to be brought to the door right away. She had said nothing about the young man that stood behind her, watching everything enigmatically, just nodded to him and grinned.

"You don't need to ask, yer Highness. You can just order us around, y'know." The cook winked at her before patting her on the shoulder and shooing her away.

Chibiusa had giggled again, used to this treatment around the grounds. When she had the two treats wrapped tightly in a napkin, she pulled Helios along after her again, to a pair of large cartons and seed packs that had been laid against the wall, neglected for the time being.

She plopped down on one and patted the seat next to her. Opening up the sweets, she handed one to her new friend and smiled when he sniffed at it delicately. "It's not poison." She joked before biting into her own.

Helios watched her for a moment, chewing encouragingly before biting in as well. He raised one eyebrow momentarily before both shot up and he looked down at the pastry in his hands, startled with the delightful taste he encountered. "It is very good." He complimented when he had swallowed and went to take another bite.

Chibiusa stifled a giggle, she hadn't known that he had never had a sweet pastry before.

When they had finished, she leaned back and looked over at him. The wings from before had disappeared, leaving his back bare. There weren't even any marks on his strange garbs to show that they had ever even existed.

"I didn't know Pegasus' could change shape." She mused, trying to make conversation.

Helios looked over at her, his expression unreadable for the time being. "I'm not a Pegasus." He finally replied.

The pink haired maiden was startled and stopped slightly at this. Then what was he? He read the look on her face and gave her a wry grin, almost another of his cryptic ones passed over. "I can take that form, but I really look like this." He gestured to his human body.

Chibiusa's eyebrows were raised in confusion and mild shock. "Where do you come from?" She questioned.

"I come from a place called Elysion. I had come to this place from there to give something very special to a maiden with a beautiful dream. That vendor captured me while I was sleeping with the help of that electric prod of his." He added when her mouth opened again. "Unfortunately, I had taken a Pegasus form for easier travel when he had come across me."

"Why didn't you change back then?" Chibiusa demanded.

Helios took some time in answering that, he seemed to be thinking something over. "I would have risked the chance of being discovered. A young man with a golden horn is not something seen every day here, correct?"

Chibiusa's eyes went up to look at the protruding horn as he spoke and she wondered briefly what the 'special something' was and who the 'maiden' was that was to receive it. Whoever it was, she was very lucky to have Helios give her something. "What is your horn, anyway?"

"Now that is a secret." He informed her with a little wink and with that he was on his feet.

The princess was slightly dismayed, thinking he was going to leave her now. "What are you going to do when you find the Maiden with a beautiful dream?" She asked, hoping he might at least come and visit her from Elysion every once in a while. Not that she expected him to, but she had grown rather fond of him, and he was very beautiful. She stopped herself before she blushed and tried to keep herself calm.

Helios looked over at her and smiled softly. "I will give her something that no one else could give in the same way. The maiden with the beautiful dream with receive my heart."

The young princess almost cried out in despair, for she knew she had no beautiful dream and thus was unworthy of such a prize. She managed to smile at him though, despite the crumbling of her heart.

"I'm sure she will be very pleased to receive it, Helios. You had better go then if you want to find her soon." The words slipped out before they could be clouded by her inner turmoil.

The smile spread, filling with a kind of glee that was infectious, and had her grinning back, despite the pain in her cheeks. Reaching up, he cupped one thin hand over the horn, which glowed suddenly and brilliantly, but for only a moment before the light receded again, leaving behind a golden crystal that hovered in his palm.

He offered it to Chibiusa, who stared at it in wonder, unsure of what he meant by giving it to her. "No need, for I believe I have already found her. Hello Small Lady, maiden of my beautiful dreams."

_**End**_

* * *

Heh, I hope I ended that on a sweet note. I've always been fond of ChibiusaHelios stories, but sadly it doesn't look as if there are many writers for it. **le sigh**

I hope I kept Chibiusa in character for the most part, I haven't read the manga in a long time and I don't have any anime with her in it. Ok, yes, I have one of the movies (_**SuperS**_), but I've been busy lately and haven't had time to watch it. I'm sure that someone will tell me if I goofed though, ne? Heh heh. **sweatdrop**

At any rate, thanks to those that reviewed and sorry tot hose that don't like the ending. I'm a big nut about leaving endings so that people's imaginations can work on what happens next, but I know that that infuriates some people. (I get angry when I read stories like that too sometimes) I'm so weird. . .

Well, thanks again and I'll see you all around. Ja'ne!

Review Please.  



End file.
